<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a thought. by ahsokasnips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874826">Just a thought.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips'>ahsokasnips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drex and Schwoz are only mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Sad Henry Hart (Henry Danger), Season/Series 05, angsty ending, henry just lost his superpower, post-episode a new hero, why do you ship them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever thought, what your life would look like if you wouldn’t become Captain Man?" he asked, eyes fixed on the ceiling.</p><p>Ray Manchester blinked a few times and stopped what he was doing. To be honest he wasn’t expecting that question. He glanced at the boy, but he was still looking at the ceiling. He swallowed and thought for a moment.</p><p>"They were times like this but I'm happy how it is and I don’t think I’d change it" he frowned "Why?"</p><p>"No reason" Henry murmured weakly.</p><p> </p><p>(Or the aftermath of Henry’s dealings with losing his superpower)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hart &amp; Ray Manchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love angst oop-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, Ray..." Henry Hart said to his boss one day.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Have you ever thought, what your life would look like if you wouldn’t become Captain Man?" he asked, eyes fixed on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray Manchester blinked a few times and stopped what he was doing. To be honest he wasn’t expecting that question. He glanced at the boy, but he was still looking at the ceiling. He swallowed and thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They were times like this but I'm happy how it is and I don’t think I’d change it" he frowned "Why?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No reason" Henry murmured weakly. His voice was so emotionless that Ray was actually starting to worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only a few days when Henry lost hipermotility and even if at first everything seemed okay, Captain Man started noticing that his sidekick looked and behaved like he was...depressed. Like...</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">something</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> happened to him mentally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What if I wasn’t your sidekick?" The blond started, ripping his mentor from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" It’s not that the brunet didn’t heard him, he just wanted to make sure that he heard </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>right</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kid Danger glanced at the man but quickly looked away. He sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What if some other kid would took this job?" He continued softly. "Maybe he wouldn’t be so stupid to lose his superpower" he finished, hugging his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kid..." Ray started softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don’t" Henry interrupted "I don’t want your pity, Ray"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not pitying you" he replied, but the boy was silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only after a while, he started speaking again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Schwoz said that I can’t touch the serum but I..." Henry stopped, sniffed and looked at his friend with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Poor kid</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Captain Man thought </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he doesn’t deserve this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come here" he said in half whisper, looking at his sidekick with concern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blond hesitated for a minute then on all fours walked to the other end of the couch and sat in front of the man. After biting his lower lip, he hugged him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It hurts, Ray" the seventeen year old whispered and started crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The superhero hugged him too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shh" he started rocking them slightly "I know it hurts, kiddo, but it’ll pass. Shh, you’re okay" he thought about something "you knew about consequences but still you sacrificed your power to save the city" Ray said still hugging Kid Danger. "If that’s not what heroes do, then I don’t know what is."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kid pulled back slightly so he could look his boss in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You serious?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray smiled at the teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"100% serious" he assured and kissed Henry’s hair "I can’t imagine anyone else being my sidekick"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy smiled back then hugged Ray again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can’t imagine being someone else’s sidekick" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, so, everything is my fault?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes! If you wouldn’t lose hipermotility these guys wouldn’t got away" Ray growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry stopped and took a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Captain Man's anger suddenly flew out the window. He realized that he crossed the line.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Henry..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Save it" the blond growled this time. He</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">headed for the tubes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"None of your business"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was bad. He needed to do something, </span>
  <span class="s2">now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Henry" Ray tried again but the boy wasn’t in the mood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you want, Ray?!" he asked, standing on the stairs leading to the tubes. "You told me already that I'm useless without my power. Maybe the problem is me standing here? That I have this suit on? Hmm? Tell me" he ran his hand through his hair "maybe the mistake was that I’m working here?!" He added, voice cracking at the last word.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunet winced. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Of course not! I love when you’re working with me, when you’re here. I'm sorry, Hen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It’s not that..." he said instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then what is it?!" Kid Danger stood under his tube, looking at the man with tears in his eyes. "A couple of weeks ago you told that you can’t imagine anyone else being your sidekick and now, I feel like Drex was better than me" he confessed, breathing uneven.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kid, I don’t..." Ray took a step forward but Henry pressed the button on his belt buckle so his tube went down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I...I need to think about it" he said, hugging his arms "I'm sorry, Ray. Up the tube."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ray was alone, he sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What have I done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I didn’t mean those things.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry sighed softly, looking at Swellview. The city he was saving everyday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He needed for a change that someone would save </span> <span class="s2"><em>him</em>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. He promised himself that he won’t think stuff like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was just a </span> <span class="s2"><em>superpower</em>. </span> <span class="s1">It wasn’t that he felt like he lost </span> <em><span class="s2">part</span> <span class="s2">of</span> </em> <span class="s2"><em>himself</em>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who am I kidding?" He asked himself softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his knees to his chest, hugged them then leaned his chin on top of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe, after a minute, the boy heard footsteps on the roof.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know it’s you, Ray" he said over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The person stopped but after a while came closer and stood next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don’t worry, I won’t jump" he added, still looking at the city.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not. I know you"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blond wanted to ask "Do you?" but stopped himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why here?" Ray asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I needed to think" he looked at his boss "why are you here?" He asked cause he was still hurting after their fight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Captain Man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wanted to talk" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do we even have what to talk about?" Kid Danger growled before he could stop. He looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Could someone hug him? Tell him that everything is going to be okay? That it wasn’t his fault?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Why did it hurt so much?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I fucked up" he heard. Henry turned his head to look at the brunet. </span> <em> <span class="s2">He wasn’t expecting </span> <span class="s3">that</span> <span class="s2"> kind of words.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Ray was the one avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was being an idiot" he continued, looking at his boots "it wasn’t your fault that these guys got away. You’re still trying to fit in life without your superpower and I..." he sighed and finally looked at his sidekick "I shouldn’t have pressed on you that much. I never wanted you to feel that you’re worse that someone like Drex. I'm sorry, kid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry thought for a moment. Then he sighed and got up. He walked over to his mentor and hugged him. Ray taken aback, hugged Henry back after a minute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It’s okay. I forgive you, Ray"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray closed his eyes, feeling tears and buried his face in the teenager's blond hair. He kept saying "I’m sorry" like a mantra. Henry sighed softly and pulled away slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey..." he started "it’s alright. I'm not mad, okay?" He blinked a few times to get rid of his own tears. "C’mon, dude, you want me to start crying too?" He added, trying to loose the tension.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Captain Man laughed softly then rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wasn’t crying" he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure you weren’t" the blond smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After this it got quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So" the the brunet started, breaking the silence "you want to go get ice cream? Or you want to go back to the Man Cave? Maybe you just want to go home?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Actually, we can go get ice cream" Kid Danger decided "but first, we probably should change back" he added, pointing at their suits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"First, kid, we should get off the roof" the man said "don’t you think it would be weird that two civilians are getting off the roof?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But the thing that Captain Man and Kid Danger are doing it, that’s not weird?" Henry raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We totally had a reason" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever you say, Ray"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Captain Man!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, okay, geez. Whatever you say, Cap."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So<br/>That would be it<br/>The boys made up, i'm tired and i'm going to sleep </p><p>Hope you’ll enjoy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So<br/>There’s prob gonna be a sequel to this heh</p><p>Anyways<br/>Let me know if you liked (and please tell me if there are any mistakes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>